newgeneforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Arcasia
A city built into a mountain range, Arcasia is home to the Ailuro Clan, a race of empathic felinoids. The city is noted as possessing a mysterious aura, and none truly understand it's meaning. Geography Outer Den Arcasia was built into the side of Mount Othrys, the tallest mountain of Anount. The southern base of the mountain is nearby the Sirket River, which flows into a lake that separates the Othryan and Egburtian regions. The Sirket River drives operations of mills that the Ailuro rely on for food. The River allows for fertile farmland, allowing Ailuran farmers to grow large surplus' of crops for nearly all times of year. In addition of fish, the river provides the Ailuro with a number of various shellfish to consume, which balances out most of their diet alongside crops and abundant fruit trees. Though it can be said that Arcasia was built into a mountain, it's more accurate to say that Arcasia spans much more than just that. The Ailuro farmers are vital to the city's wellbeing, and actually hold a very high social position for what the Ailuro deem as honorable work. The city has expanded over time, claiming the long-abandoned temples as new sites for city expansion. These temples span several stories high and wide, making them ideal for Ailuro to live in, and are often classified by occupational vocations. Ailuro of various work fields end up sharing living quarters relatively near each other, allowing one to divide Arcasia roughly into various districts based on vocations. Travel between the Tem-Vocs (Temple/Vocation) isn't particularly difficult. Flat roads allow most forms of transportation to navigate the Outer Den easily enough, though disposing of waste produced by traveling fauna has become a bit of a problem for Arcasian citizens. Inner Den The portion of Arcasia that's built into Mount Othrys were the remains of early settlers who were ill-prepared to setting up their own city. Though exact details are unknown, it is suspected that they died out because of their lack of long-term goals. The Ailuro, however, were different. Referred to as the Inner Den, this portion of Arcasia is home to the royal family, most Arcasian homes, a large portion of the merchant shops, banks, and the barracks where the Ailuro military forces are trained. To combat the cavernous darkness, luminescent stones traded in from the Egburtian region are utilized as lightposts to keep the Inner Den in a state of perpetual turquoise glow. Many well-known restaurants and taverns are found on street-corners. The capital building is also found in the Inner Den, and where the Ailuro Council meet to discuss recent happenings in the city. The capital building is in the center of the Inner Den, and is illuminated with the most Egburtian crystals, with a particularly large stalagmite structure growing from the roof of it. The royal family, though just little more than a figurehead group, lives in a building not quite as grandiose as the capital building. Mount Othrys has a number of steam vents that channel hot air from the nearby hot springs into Arcasian homes for heating. The cavern ceiling has many small holes leading to the outside world that allow excess steam to escape to without fogging up the Inner Den as a whole. The Ailuro's secret police, the Vice Claw, also act as law enforcers, but are more frequently hired as assassins and bodyguards for foreign politicians. Society Demographics Ailuro - Being the homeland for Ailuro race, Arcasia is populated mainly by these empaths, who make up 99.9% of the population. The remaining .1% consists of relocating people-groups from other Anootian cities, mostly Flamma. The gender spread is about 43% male, 57% female. Flamma - Because their own city of Mili is nearby, several Flamma have tried to create positive relations with the Ailuro, and have moved into Arcasia as a step towards positive relations. They make up a small percentage of the Arcasian population, and as a hermphroditic race, have taken some time trying to devise a gender spread. Government Once the first groups of Ailuro had established themselves in Arcasia, the first order of business for them was determining a form of government. At first, they tried a democratic system, as nobody wanted to be treated unjustly, but the Ailuro realized that a system of majority rule was not efficient for them. After some time, they tried to institute an oligarchy, in which power rested with a small group of people. These people would represent different parts of Arcasian society. More specifically, the Ailuro began to form a timocracy, in which the government holds a love of honor as a ruling principle. Being empathic, they could intuitively determine truths and lies even more accurately than a lie detector. Individuals of outstanding character or faculty are placed into a seat of power, not unlike a meritocracy. With 4 representatives from each Tem-Voc, merchant guild, and royal family, the honor-based governing system is still in effect today. Judicial System . Law Enforcement The Vice Claw is the secretive and elite police force of Arcasia who work to capture, interrogate, and imprison political deviants. The group was founded to protect the Arcasian council's interests against threatening individuals and groups. The Claw keeps a particularly close eye on refugees and new immigrants to the city, removing anyone who dares to disturb the status quo. The Claw is known to be particularly cruel, and have somehow devised ways to sidestep Ailuro empathy. To most citizens, the Claw are an urban myth. Inter-Societal Relations Being heavily invested in honor-above-all, Arcasian citizens even determine how they greet other based on honor. Generally, Arcasian citizens bow to greet one another, with a deep bow being seen as the most respectful, especially towards authority or the elderly. Among friends, it is considered acceptable to give quick bows or a salute. If an Arcasian were to meet someone they were on bad terms with, then no body language is required to convey a greeting. But to not greet with a bow or salute is seen as a great offense, and reflects very badly on one's social standing. This is especially true for the upper class, who serve the lower class instead of exploit them. Warfare . Everyday Life An average Arcasian citizens' day is filled with many interests, hobbies, and work, but to do with a smile on one's face is an unspoken rule in Arcasia. The arts are of particular interest to the Ailuro demographic, whose empathy can pick up traces of emotional imprints left on works of art. In addition, their keen eyesight allows them to actually see the various layers that make up a painting, which helps enhance their experiences. Sculptors, tapestry-weavers, and painters are highly praised for their works, with museums around the city being dedicated to works of art from different periods of time. Ceremonies are also a part of Arcasian culture, ranging from birth and naming to death and marriage. Birth - Naming - The surname for all Arcasian Ailuro is simply "Ailuro", but to determine what lineage one belongs to, simply ask for their first name. The last 2 letters allow one to determine lineages. For example, Xanthos' true surname is "-os", and he belongs to the "-os" family, which is coincidentally the royal family line. Determining the front portion of a name varies slightly among individuals, with most preferring to give names based on ancestors. Other notable true surnames include "-ia", "-in", and "-on". Marriage - Naming brings us naturally to Marriage. After all, how would renaming work in this society. For Arcasians, the family takes the name of the female, while the male keeps their true surname, if they so wish. Death - Rite of Passage - Marriage - Economy . Education Education is fairly important to Arcasians, who apply several years of mathematics and reading to educate their populus on nearly every societal matter. After 6 years of classes, Arcasians may move on to 2 more years at Tem-Voc schools for their preferred craft. Some Arcasians, instead of going to Tem-Voc schools, enlist in the Vice Claw military to serve as assassins. Language . History The city was first established by the Ailuro not too long after the Navitaria had left Anount, leaving the half-race to their own devices as a result. Notable Arcasian Citizens The Royal Family - Direct Akron Ailuro - Father of Xanthos, Erythros, and Protos, and husband of Hagios. Hagios Ailuro - Mother of Protos, Xanthos, and Erythros, and wife of Akron. She is also the Royal Family's representative for the Arcasian council. Protos Ailuro - The first heir to the family, son of Akron and Hagios, brother of Xanthos and Erythros. Xanthos Ailuro - The second heir to the family, son of Akron and Hagios, brother of Protos and older twin brother of Erythros. Erythros Ailuro - The third heir to the family, daughter of Akron and Hagios, sister of Protos and younger twin sister of Xanthos. The Royal Family - Extended branches Iatros Ailuro - The younger brother of Hagios, older brother of Anemos and single father of Aerios and Khoros. Aerios Ailuro - Hailing a nephew on Hagios' side, Aerios is a quiet, studious boy with little interest in the activities of others. Khoros Ailuro - A niece on Hagios' side, Khoros is rebellious, loud, and tempermental. Anemos Ailuro - The youngest brother of Hagios, husband to Paideia, and father of Alethia and Agonia. Paideia Ailuro - The wife of Anemos, and mother of Alethia and Agonia. Alethia Ailuro - A sharp-eyed girl with a particularly strong interest in the vigilante known as Turbo. Agonia Ailuro - An oblivious young child with eyes full of wonder. Category:Cities Category:Locations